Allez, je me lance !
by Hiryu-san
Summary: Lin, prince de Xing, est amoureux de sa belle garde du corps, Ranfan. Mais il se trouve qu'il est...assez peu doué pour s'exprimer. Après toutes ses gamelles, va-t-il réussir à conquérir le coeur de sa bien-aimée?


_**Titre :**__** Allez, je me lance !**_

_**Genre :**__** Romance, humour.**_

_**Pairing :**__** LinxRanfan**_

_**Rating : **__**K, K+ au maximum.**_

_**Disclaimer :**__** Je voudrais juste m'acheter Kimblee, mais j'ai pas assez de sous, donc rien n'est à moi. ;___ ; Ils sont tous à leur créatrice (génitrice ?), la merveilleuse Hiromu Arakawa.**_

_Note :__ Réponse au défi de Dragonna, n° 24 dans défis divers et variés._

Essai n° 1 : Ou quand Lin réalisa.

Le prince de Xing jouait au bord d'un étang. Ou plutôt il se prélassait. Oui, c'était probablement le mot qui convenait le mieux. Affalé dans l'herbe (qui au passage tâchait irrémédiablement son somptueux costume en soie cousu de fils d'or et d'argents), un coude sur les yeux pour les protéger du soleil, l'autre bras passé sous sa nuque, les jambes légèrement écartées. Lin, donc, lézardait au soleil, avec pour seule compagnie sa conscience, et pour seul but de pousser plus avant des réflexions stupides du genre ''qu'est-ce que ça donnerait si je rentrais en catimini chez mon papa pour lui voler sa couronne ? '' ou '' est-ce que je vais pouvoir me faire passer pour malade demain pour éviter la soirée prévue ?''. En bref, rien que de très normal pour le petit prince. Mais il avait aujourd'hui un nouveau sujet de réflexion, qui le titillait beaucoup plus que les histoires de réunion entre nobles, les multiples stratagèmes pour y échapper et le vol de couronne prémédité.

Ce sujet de réflexion avait deux jambes, une coiffure extrêmement simple de ses cheveux noirs, un habit un peu trop large pour elle, un an de plus que lui et un grand-père acariâtre. Vous ne voyez pas ? Eh bien ce fameux sujet de réflexion se trouvait être sa nouvelle garde de du corps, que son _très cher père_ lui avait assigné depuis presque un an. La petite Ranfan n'avait jamais été parmi les préoccupations du prince de douze ans, mais aujourd'hui il s'interrogeait. Tout était partit d'une aventure qu'il avait réussit à réaliser avec sa complicité. Ils s'étaient échappés et avaient passé leur journée entière en ville, à regarder les étals de nourriture et de jouets.

Le soir, ils avaient été accueillis dans la salle du trône par le grand-père acariâtre et le roi, plus qu'en colère l'un et l'autre. Ils s'étaient pris un sacré sermon sans broncher, le regard fixé par terre, mais quand le vieil homme avait levé la main pour frapper la jeune fille (oh, pas méchamment, juste une tape un peu forte sans conséquences pour lui faire comprendre que ce qu'elle avait fait était bel et bien interdit), Lin s'était interposé. Seuls les réflexes dus à l'entraînement intensif et quotidien du vieux garde du corps l'avaient empêché de frapper son prince. Celui-ci le regardait avec plus de décision sur le visage qu'il n'en avait jamais eu.

-C'est ma faute ! s'exclama-t-il soudain. C'est moi qui suis sortit pour aller en ville, Ranfan a essayé de m'en empêcher, mais comme elle ne pouvait pas me retenir elle est venue avec moi pour me surveiller.

Aucun des deux adultes n'était dupe, et la jeune ninja reçut quand même sa taloche. Cependant, le prince ne s'expliquait toujours pas pourquoi il avait réagit de cette façon. Il soupira et se leva. Les états d'âme n'étaient vraiment pas son fort. Il y réfléchirait un autre jour.

Quelques semaines plus tard, et après avoir discrètement et habilement questionné son père, il arriva à l'illumination : il était amoureux ! Vite, il devait se trouver un cheval blanc et emmener Ranfan très loin pour l'épouser et fonder un nouveau royaume ! Mais…et si elle ne l'aimait pas ? Impossible, les belles jeunes filles aiment toujours les princes charmants qui les enlèvent. Et Lin était, bien évidemment, charmant. Alors il se rendit en quatrième vitesse aux écuries et demanda qu'on lui selle un cheval blanc avec un harnais d'or incrusté de pierres précieuses. Personne ne se moqua de lui, mais c'était uniquement parce qu'il était prince. On finit par le pousser gentiment dehors en prétextant devoir travailler calmement pour seller son cheval blanc.

Lin décida alors qu'il allait enlever Ranfan SANS cheval blanc. Il alla donc voir la jeune fille à la fin de son entraînement quotidien. Lorsqu'elle sortit, il se planta devant elle et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, sincèrement étonnée.

Il ouvrit la bouche, une fois, deux fois. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile ? Il n'avait qu'à la prendre dans ses bras, lui dire un tendre ''je t'aime'' tout bas, puis l'emmener dans des contrées lointaines et exotiques pour y vivre un amour parfait en s'occupant des affaires de son royaume.

Au lieu de ça, il lui attrapa le poignet et la tira derrière lui en lançant ''j'ai envie de jouer !''. Elle le suivit sans rechigner. Lin était bien conscient qu'il devait lui dire qu'il l'aimait, mais ça pouvait bien attendre demain. Demain, il prendrait un cheval blanc, il lui avouerait tout, et il l'emmènerait très loin. Oui, demain.

Dans la salle d'exercices, le grand-père de Ranfan regardait les deux enfants partir. Il n'était pas convenable de laisser le prince s'enticher de sa garde du corps, mais ce n'était qu'une amourette d'enfant. Il allait sortir cette idée de son esprit en quelques mois. Sûrement.

_Voilà, tout le monde se fait des illusions, sauf la petite Ranfan qui est toute innocente et ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. Mais bon, elle va se rattraper dans le prochain chapitre. Il ne faut quand même pas oublier qui est le débile de l'histoire. xD _

_Sinon, je me demande si j'ai bien fait de commencer leur histoire aussi jeune. Comme le dit le grand-père, c'est plus des amourettes à cette époque. Mais je les vois mieux en amoureux transis depuis longtemps qui n'osent pas s'avouer leurs sentiments. Ils sont chous comme ça. ^______^_


End file.
